True Love
by Blueeyes
Summary: This is my first fan fic. It is about Jason/Elizabeth/Lucky/Emily/Zander and some one new....Sorry about this taking so long I hurt my hand and it is taking me a while to type.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
  
He watched her as she walked down to the docks, her head down. He could tell she was crying and it hurt him that she was hurting. He would do anything for her. Even stay away if she wanted. She sat on the bench and watched the ocean.  
  
Jason, where are you? I need you, she thought. Emily needs you.   
  
She took out her pad and started drawing from memory. She drew as she thought about how to help her friend. " Sonny, He'll know where he is". She looked down at the pad and noticed that she had drawn Jason, on his bike. " Sonny will reach him. He will be able to get him to come home."  
  
As she hurried away she forgot her notepad.   
  
Lucky picked it up and looked at the picture she had drawn. He knew that she missed Jason, and that she was in love with him. He also knew that if he asked her she would stay with him forever. But he couldn't. He didn't want her to. He was in love with someone else, too. They had tried to hard to make it. To much had happened.   
  
  
Jason watched as Lucky took the note pad and headed toward Elizabeth.   
  
  
Some time later  
  
  
" Morgan. Yeah I'm here. Who came by to see you?"   
  
  
  



	2. New Beginnings

Elizabeth, came to see me and asked me to fine you and tell you that Emily needs you. I didn't tell her you where here."  
  
"Thank you, Sonny. I don't think I am going to tell her"  
  
"Jason, I think that maybe you should see her."   
  
"Sonny…"  
  
"No, you listen to this. I need you to be at your best and here lately you haven't been. See her and tell her you love her."  
  
"Yeah listen Sonny, I am going to go see Em."  
  
"Bye" As he clicked his phone shut. And heads to the hospital to see Emily.  
  
  
  
Elizabeth heads to the hospital to check on Emily.   
  
"Hi Emily. How you doing? I can't wait to show you my new drawings" Elizabeth took her friend's hand and held it tight. Hoping that she would wake up. She told Zander to go home and take a shower and get some sleep. He didn't want to go but, Lucky had taken him. Lucky, she thought, How do I tell him I don't love him like he loves me?   
  
Gently, she took her hand and started talking to Emily. " Em. I need you, I am in trouble and I need you to help me"   
  
Jason watched from the door, he couldn't help but hear what she was saying.  
  
"I don't love Lucky like he wants me too. I tried, but I he is not the same and neither am I. But I promised to love him forever. I don't want to hurt him, He has been through so much. How do I tell him that I am in love with Jason"   
  
Jason heard this and stepped back. Taking a deep breath he walked in to the room,  
  
"Elizabeth"  
  
  
She heard her name and looked up to see him standing there.  
  
"Jason" She said as she ran to his arms.  
  
  
  
  
Jason, I am so glad you are here. Emily really needs you. Zander was here but I talked him into going home. He has been here for two days. You know at first I really didn't trust him, but he really does love her. And you should see the.....   
  
  
Elizabeth... wait slow down. Breath.   
  
I know I'm just going on and on. It just I'm afraid that if I stop you'll disappear.   
  
I'm not going to disappear.   
  
Elizabeth noticed that she was sill in his arms and that he was holding her tight. Oh how she wanted to stay there, but she needed to let him see Emily. "She'll be awake soon, Jason. She is going to love that you are here. She had surgery this morning and Zander said that she has been in and out since this afternoon. I'll leave you alone with her."   
  
She atarted toward the door. "Jason, I'm glad your back"   
  
"Me too Elizabeth, me too."   
  
I'll see you later, Jason.  
  
Elizabeth, are you sure?   
  
Yes, I'll be at the Studio. I just have a few things to do.   
  
"Zander" Emily whispers.  
  
"Emily"  
  
"Jason is that you?" I'm, so glad you came"   
  
" Of Course I came"  
  
They hug.  
  
"Where is Zander? Is he ok? Sorell didn't get him did he?"  
  
"Emily, he is fine. Elizabeth said that he had been here for two days and she sent him home."  
  
Zander walks in carrying a beautiful bouquet of flowers.   
  
"Hey, how's my girl?"   
  
"ZANDER"  
  
Jason steps back and watches.   
  
Zander bends down and kisses Emily. "I love you, you scared the hell out of me. Don't you ever do that again."  
  
" I love you, too Did you keep your promise? No going after Sorell?"  
  
" Yes, I kept my promise"   
  
Jason, stood to leave,   
  
"Emily, I'll be by to see you in the morning? Zander."  
  
"Bye, Jase."  
  
At the same time. At Kelly's  
  
"Elizabeth, I know that you and I need to talk about somethings, I realize what you have been trying to tell me"   
  
"Lucky, I love you and I always will, but I'm not in love with you any more, and I don't think that you are really in love with the person I am now. I think that you are in love with Liz, the girl."  
  
"I know that you feel like you have to stay with me, because we promised, but I think that we both know that this is over. I just hope that we can be friends"  
  
They both have tears in their eyes. And he kisses her one last time  
  
She looks back as she walks out the door.   
  
  
  
  
Sometime Later at the Studio  
  
  
Jason knocks on the door and Elizabeth opens the door, with a smile on her face.  
  
He walks in and she looks up at him and kisses him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Finding Love

He pulls back and looks at her. "Elizabeth, ? "  
  
"Jason, I am so sorry for everything I put you through. I just had to help him. He helped me through a really hard time in my life. I thought that if I could get him back that I would love him like I did before he was taken. But I don't and he doesn't love me. We have both changed. I know that you probably don't want me any more, I shouldn't have kissed you like that." She said as she turns away and walks to the window.   
  
"Elizabeth, you don't have to tell me you are sorry. You did what you thought was right at the time. I'm just sorry things didn't work out the way you wanted them, too.  
  
She turns to him and says "But Jason it did I just didn't want to admit that I was falling in love with you. I couldn't let myself feel those feelings, it was like I was betraying what Lucky and I had. But it wasn't, I know that know, I just hope it is not to late."  
  
" Elizabeth, it's not to late. But I want you to be sure. I Love you and I want to be with you." He pulls her into his arms and they kiss. His phone starts ringing and he has to pull back, "Morgan.... Yeah ok, I'm on my way." He looks at Elizabeth "I have to go, but I'll be back."  
  
"I'll be here."   
  
He kisses her, and leaves.   
  
  
  
At the same time   
  
  
Zander and Emily are sitting in her hospital room, when they receive a note from Sorrel's men. It reads "next time, I won't just hurt her."  
  
Zander calls Jason on the phone. "Jason, we got a note from Sorrel. Yeah, ok I'll wait here for you."  
  
Jason enters the room, "Where is the note."   
  
Zander hands him the note.  
  
Jason calls Sonny " Sonny, I'm at the hospital We need to double the guards on Emily's room.  
I'll be over in the morning to discuss things."  
  
"Zander, stay here until the guards get here"   
  
Zander looks at Jason and says "Jason I'm staying even after they get here."   
  
"Ok, but let me know if you get anything else"  
  
"Emily" he goes over and hugs her. " I promise that I will not let anything happen to you"   
  
"I know Jason, I trust you. But please make sure that Zander is ok"  
  
"I will, I know that you love him, and I can tell that he loves you."   
  
  
Later   
  
Jason knocks on the door of Elizabeth's studio.   
  
Elizabeth answers the door, she has paint on her face and he could tell that she was painting. She looks up at him and smiles, as he enters the studio.  
  
"How did everything go? I know I can't ask questions, I just want to make sure you are ok."   
  
"Everything is fine, I had to go to the hospital to look after Emily, but don't worry she is fine."  
  
They look at each other and smile.   
  
"Listen..."  
  
"Elizabeth..."  
  
"You go first."   
  
"Elizabeth, I just want to ask if you were ok about earlier?"  
  
"Yes, I am. I was just going to ask you the same thing."  
  
He smiles at her and pulls her into his arms and kisses her.   
  
Elizabeth sighs and leans into his arms, and wraps her arms around his neck.  
  
Jason picks her up and they move to the couch, and things start to heat up.   
  
Jason, pulls back "I had better go, or I won't want to."  
  
"I don't want you to leave, stay with me Jason."  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want?"  
  
"Yes," she says as she slips her shirt off and leans over to kiss him.  
"Stay and make love to me."  
  
Jason looks at her and smiles. As They start kissing.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, she is at the studio, but Jason Morgan is with her. Yes, I will let you know when she is alone."   
  
  
  
  



	4. New Love

  
  
Lucky was sitting at the docks when she walked by and he said "Hey beautiful. Where are you heading?"  
  
Nicole looked startled at first then she realized who it was and smiled "Lucky," she ran over to him and hugged him, "what are you doing out here?"   
  
"Waiting on you. I thought that maybe we could catch a movie and then maybe get a bite to eat." He looked at her, it was hard to believe that he was dating her now.   
  
" Is that you ideal of asking me out? Well I think you can do better than that, maybe if you promised me a big bucket of popcorn. And if I get to pick the movie, then ok" she laughed.  
  
" You picked the last movie, but ok, as long as it is something funny. No "chick flicks" .   
  
As they walk to the movie Lucky remembers the night they met.  
  
Flashback to a month before  
  
He was sitting on the docks fighting Helena's pull on him when she came over to the bench and sat down.  
He didn't even notice her at first. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't, notice her until he heard her cry out.   
  
He turned ready to do battle with what ever was hurting this woman sitting next to him.  
  
"What, what is wrong?. Are you ok?"  
  
"Please get that away from me," she whispered. She was pointing to the spider that was climbing up her leg.   
  
He could tell that she was terrified she was trembling. So he reached down and flicked the spider off her leg. " Are you ok? You're shaking. "  
  
"Yes, thank you. I'm sorry to have bothered you, I'm just... " She looked up at the young man who had helped her. " just terrified of spiders. I know it sounds like I am over reacting, but I can't help. It is one of the only non sensible things about me. I am usually very level headed, I don't know what comes over me. "  
Why am I just babbling, she thought.  
  
Smiling, Lucky looked at her and thought man is she sexy. Then he thought hey where did that come from.  
  
"That's ok. I'm just glad I could help," as he stood up. " Have a nice evening," he said turning to leave.   
  
"Yes, Thank you."  
  
"Wait, What is your name?"  
  
"Lucky."  
  
"Well, Lucky, my mane is Nicole."  
  
Flash Back to present time.  
  
  
  



End file.
